gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony
This is a list of missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In total, there are 26 missions, 6 side-missions, and 3 random character encounters (meeting two of them twice). A new feature to the series is that the player is scored on the mission by their statistics (accuracy, headshots, time etc.). This feature will also return in Grand Theft Auto V, though a player's performance on a mission will be measured with medals (bronze, silver and gold) rather than as a percentage. Completing all the main missions with at least 80% scores awards the player the "Past the Velvet Rope" achievement, or the "Gold Star" achievement for all scores 100%. Also take note that some of these intertwine with the original GTA IV storyline, and The Lost and Damned story. These are however listed by the order in which they are received. Storyline Missions Gay Tony *I Luv LC - Take Tony to Hercules, Maissonete 9, then take your friends home, then go to your apartment. *Practice Swing - Play some golf and kill the Union Official's men. *Chinese Takeout - Go to the Triad building, and then escape from it. Adriana Yanira Lopez *Momma's Boy - Assist or kill Mr. Santo in making money by attending the L.C. Cage Fighters. Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas *Corner Kids - Assist Armando & Henrique in a Drug Deal that is botched. *Clocking Off - Assist Armando & Henrique in a Robbery. Yusuf Amir *Sexy Time - Steal the Buzzard and destroy the yacht, killing Frickie Van Hardenburg. *High Dive - Kill Tahir Saeed and Ahmed Khalil, and escape the ambush. *Caught with your Pants Down - Steal an APC and escape or wipe out the LCPD. Mori Kibbutz *Kibbutz Number One - Kill Mori's rivals. *This Ain't Checkers - Race Mori betting Luis's eternal loyalty and all of Tony's debts. *No. 3 - Escape the cops with Mori and Brucie Kibbutz after stealing some cars. Gay Tony *Bang Bang - Use the Sticky Bombs to destroy the targets. *Blog This!... - Set up a deal for The Celebinator after dropping off Gay Tony and Gracie Ancelotti. *Frosting on the Cake - Buy the Diamonds along with Tony only to be ambushed by Ray Boccino who has sent Johnny Klebitz and The Lost MC to steal the Ice, escape with Gay Tony while killing the bikers as well as the Feds and fleeing them before taking Tony home but not while witnessing the death of Evan Moss. *Boulevard Baby - Go to Bahama Mamas to dance with Monique, then kill Vic Manzano and leaving the club while killing Vic's guards. *...Blog This! - Teach The Celebinator a lesson. *Not So Fast - Steal the diamonds from Isaac Roth, and then escape the museum from the LCPD in the Buzzard that Yusuf Amir gave You. *Ladies' Night - Follow Packie McReary to where Gracie Ancelotti's being held captive after discovering Gracie's kidnapping. Ray Bulgarin *Going Deep - Eliminate the NOOSE associating with Marki Ashvilli. *Dropping In - Kill Marki Ashvilli. *In the Crosshairs - Escape Bulgarin's ambush after discovering his betrayal and his confession about The Diamonds. Yusuf Amir *For the Man Who Has Everything - Steal a subway car. Gay Tony *Ladies Half Price - Deal with the guys who kidnapped Gracie Ancelotti, trade the diamonds for her and escape Bulgarin's ambush. Rocco Pelosi *Party's Over - Meet up with Rocco Pelosi, Kill Uncle Vince, and then kill Bulgarin's men. Gay Tony *Departure Time - Chase and Kill Ray Bulgarin, after destroying the Heroin Shipment and wiping out Timur and the entire Bulgarin Bratva. Side Missions * L.C. Cage Fighters - Beat a series of cage fighters in an underground ring. * Club Management - Manage Maisonette 9 and perform a series of missions for customers. (eight tasks) * Drug Wars - Help Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas create a drug empire. * Random Characters - Meet random characters and do various jobs for them. See Also *Missions in GTA IV Era - Detailed list of missions in TBOGT sorted by chronological order with the GTA IV, and TLAD story. es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony pl:Misje w GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony pt:Missões do The Ballad of Gay Tony ru:Миссии в GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions